Recent developments in our laboratory have suggested that it may be possible to produce magnetic resonance images of the mineral phase of bone in living animals and, with sufficient longer term engineering and scientific development, in humans. Such images would be chemically specific, in that the spatial distribution of particular calcium phosphate mineral phases could be determined. This could be highly significant for several areas of biomedical research involving mineralized tissue, including developmental biology (development of the skeleton), trauma (healing of fractures), orthopedic surgery (remodeling/turnover at implant sites, behavior of hydroxyapatite-based prostheses), metabolic disease (Paget's and osteoporosis, calcium deposits in atherosclerotic plaque and elsewhere), and possibly cancer (when rapid mineral turnover in primary bone tumors is involved). Presently, there is no way to perform a noninvasive chemical analysis of the mineral phase on a living organism; biopsy allows such analysis in principle, but cannot show the complete spatial distribution. In some of these areas, bone mineral chemistry has been extensively studied, in others it has not, perhaps in part because of the lack of a good noninvasive method. We propose to extend our preliminary micro-scale successes in imaging calcium phosphate mineral distribution to the scale of small-to-medium research animals and human limbs, while keeping the experimental conditions favorable for eventual in vivo studies. The methods include hybrid 2DFT/backprojection imaging techniques combined with modified cross-polarization and other methods of solid-state NMR spectroscopy. Some components of the apparatus, including specialized RF and gradient coils, will be constructed as part of the project.